Three Words
by Xcontents.pricelessX
Summary: When Fiyero says those three words Elphaba longs to hear, how will she react? FIYERABA FLUFF! What else would you expect?


**Okedokey, so I was bored and this popped into my mind while listening to Broadway music and what-not :) I think this takes place before the Oz Dust Ballroom scene because Glinda has not yet gone out with Fiyero.**

**Disclaimer: Do Fiyero and Elphaba belong together? Yes. Is Wicked one of the best plays ever created? Do I own those two things? No. :'( I'm still coping with that last sad fact.**

* * *

Fiyero had been acting friendly to Elphaba all week at Shiz. A little _too_ friendly for Elphaba's taste. She knew that she loved the party-boy, no matter how many times she tried to deny it, and always crushed on him from afar. However, this was impossible with him hanging out with her every minute of the day. She needed normal. She could deal with normal. So in order for this to happen, she decided to keep her distance from Fiyero as much as possible. Sounds easy right?

Wrong.

He seemed to be around every corner Elphaba turned. She tried running, using magic potions to transport herself to another place… she even sent Glinda out before her, who was more than willing to help distract Fiyero. All to no avail. Finally she got fed up with him and yelled at him. Actually yelled at him. In public. It was so embarrassing that Elphaba ended up running back to her dorm room, Fiyero hot on her tail. He continuously attempted to get her to slow down, embarrassing her further and pushing her to run faster.

She finally reached her door and hastily opened it, getting ready to slam the door in Fiyero's face when he said those three dreadful words.

She froze.

Ignoring her fluttering heart, tried to move his foot from the small space needed to fully close the door.

"No. Take it back. You don't. You can't," She said quietly, her eyes glued to his shoe.

This shocked the Vinkun prince enough for Elphaba to manage to move his foot and shut the door firmly, quickly locking it. "Why not?" The Fiyero asked, confusion and exasperation tinting his voice.

"Because," She replied slowly, seeming to pick her words carefully. "You're you. You don't just go around choosing girls like me."

"But I do. I lo-"

"Stop!" Elphaba yelled though the door, hands coming up to the door as if it would stop him from repeating his earlier words. "Just stop saying that! Someone will hear you."

"Elphaba, I don't care if all of Oz hears it. HEY OZ! I'VE GOT A CONFESSION TO MAKE! I'M DEEPLY AND UNCONTROLLABLY IN LOVE WITH ELPH-"

He was cut off as Elphaba flung the door open and clamped both hands on his mouth. "What in Oz do you think you're doing?"

Quickly, so as to not let her get away, Fiyero locked his arms securely around her waist. Realizing she was now trapped, Elphaba started pushing on his chest, failing to escape his grip.

"Elphaba, stop it! Just give me one good reason why I can't love you."

She stopped thrashing about, her hands resting on his chest while her eyes landed on his neck. "I'm not beautiful."

It was quiet for a moment until she felt his chest vibrating with laughter. Her eyes immediately looked at his face and were greeted with one of the most dazzling smiles she'd ever seen.

"Elphaba," He said, still laughing slightly. "Why can't you see how truly beautiful you are?"

"I'm green," She deadpanned. "There's nothing beautiful about having sickly green colored skin."

"Maybe," He mused. "But it is when you have stunning emerald tinted skin."

Her eyes cast downwards as a slight blush creeped its way onto her cheeks.

Tilting his head towards hers, her whispered, "You know, you're cute when you blush."

Okay, so it didn't sound as corny in his head, but it was true. Her gaze locked with his and a soft smile slid on her lips. Briefly, so that if he had blinked he would have missed it, Elphaba's eyes flickered down to his mouth. This was all the Winkie needed as an 'okay', so he slowly leaned down, giving her plenty of time to pull back.

However she did the complete opposite and leaned toward him, their lips meeting in an earth-shattering kiss. Fiyero kept it soft and simple, pulling her closer to him, but took it no farther than what she wanted. Elphaba, meanwhile, held his face in her hands as his kisses sent shivers down her spine. Her heart erupted when she realized, from the gossip from Glinda's friends, that he was known for much more… intimate kisses, but he was only going as far as she was allowing him to. This made Elphaba pull back slowly and smile a bright smile. Seeing her this happy made him mirror her and grin as well. Fiyero opened his mouth, then decided against saying anything and closed it.

Elphaba laughed at this and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can say it if you want to."

His face broke out in a sweet smile. "Are you sure?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"I love you."

* * *

**Alrighty, y'all know what to do! *hint* click the review button *hint***


End file.
